Esto NO puede ser (Toby x Ben)
by LadyCrazy14
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un simple proxie se enamorara de un chico con el que convive? No puede ser posible que sienta esto hacía un chico. Mi hermana me dijo que encontraría a una buena chica, no un buen chico. No, no... Esto no me puede estar pasando.
1. Prólogo

Esto... No tuvo que pasar...  
Esa noche... No debimos beber...

Maldito Jeff...

-¡EH! Toby unete a la fiesta.-

Arrrggg ¿porque acepté esas cervezas...

Esa mañana... Amanecimos juntos.

Ben... Ahora, siento algo que... Nunca sentí por otra persona, ni siquiera por una chica.

¿Esto es a lo que llaman amor?  
Ahora sé como es, amar y no ser correspondido, sé que no lo seré porque... A ti te gusta Sally ¿no?

-¿Que rayos?-

-¡Mierda nos excedimos!-

-Esto no puede salir de aquí.- Dijo Ben advirtiendome.

-¿Esto querrá decir algo? Digo, no me gustas pero...- fui interrumpido.

-¡Para nada! Me gustan las chicas, es más... Me gusta Sally...-

Me levanté y cerré la puerta.

Dos días han pasado desde ese incidente...

No puedo seguir así...

 ** _Esto_** **_NO_** _**puede**_ **_ser..._**

*Holis~ bueno, después de mis desapariciones continuas, he vuelto ~ y ahora si para quedarme :D ( lo que me queda de vacaciones de verano TnT) pero en fin... trataré de estar después de volver a clases y por mi LAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGA ausencia(los que me sigan por otras historias me entenderán) , aquí os dejo una nueva justo recién salidita y lista para subir. Eso sí, como se verá en la portada... Sip, es yaoi (romántico que con apoyó llegará a lemon 7u7) con mucho cariño os la dejo aquí, subiré este prólogo para que os ubiqueis y de regal caos más. Besitos ;) *


	2. 1 Después del incidente

Han pasado 2 días desde que en una borrachera tuve una aventura con Ben...

¿Porque lo habremos hecho?

Esa mañana me levanté por el problema de siempre... A Jeff le gusta poner Heave Metal a las 7 de la mañana.

Es un asco, no entiendo como puede vivir así.

Me duché y me vestí como siempre, me puse mi bozal. Una vez listo bajé a desayunar. No había nadie por lo que me hice unos waffles.

Masky bajó a la cocina.

-Oh, genial, nada más me veas empezaras con la mierda de "Hey Masky"- Dijo con sarcasmo e imitando mi voz.

Vio que no hice nada solo preparar mis waffles.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?- preguntó extrañado.

-¿Debería?-

-Siempre me incordias con lo mismo.-

Cogí los waffles y me puse a ver la tv en la sala.

Masky seguía mirándome extrañado, luego bajó Hoodie, murmuraron un par de cosas, no les alcancé a escuchar. Luego se sentaron a mi lado, cada uno por un lado.

-Toby ¿el operador te ha dicho algo?- preguntó Hoodie.

-No.-

En eso el operador bajó las escaleras.

Lo que me faltaba...

-Operador, ¿puede venir un momento?- lo llamó Masky.

-¿Que pasa ahora Tim?- Respondió él

-Operador, agradecería que me dijera Masky y lo que ocurre es que Toby anda raro.-

-¿Como que raro?-

-Según Masky, Toby por ejemplo, como se puede ver tomaba 16 waffles sin importar nada, y hoy solo se ha puesto 2.- señaló Hoodie al plato.

-Normalmente, se la pasa molestandome y diciendo" Hey Masky, Hey, Hey"-

-Será que por hoy no se encuentra bien, dejenlo tranquilo y ya vayan a desayunar. Hoy tendremos un día muy ajetreado.-

-Pero bueno ¿que pasa que estáis todos apiñados ahí?- Apareció Jeff junto a Ben y Sally.

-Toby está últimamente raro.-

-Ah, que bien...- Dijo Jeff, como pudo bebiendo leche.

-¡Jeff como la derrames te parto en culo!- todos nos echamos a reír.

Ben se sentó junto a nosotros, pasó un rato de silencio incómodo.

-Slender ¿que tal anoche con Slender Woman?- le preguntó Eyeless bajando por las escaleras.

-De lujo, estaba deseando tener otra cita más.-

-A ver cuando te la tiras...-

-¡Jeff!-

-Papi ¿que significa que te la vas a tirar?-

-¡Sally!-

-¡Laughing Jack!- se fijo así mismo.

-¡Callate payaso!-

-puta bida- dijo este, cosa que hizo reír a todos.

Yo no aguantaba estar tan cerca de Ben sin poder tocarlo, así que dejé el plato en el fregadero y me retiré a mi cuarto, necesitaba pensar.

¿Porqué será que Ben tan de repente me ha empezado a gustar?

No sé... Tal vez si le hiciera caso a Slender, o a puppeteer o a Blody Painter, y me buscara una novia...

Aunque... No sé no me gusta apenas nadie.

¿Jane? Mmm no... A ella le gusta Jeff, Nina tampoco por la misma razón.

¿Clockwork? Podría insistir pero me dijo que no ya hace mucho.

No sé ni que hacer...

-Toby ¿puedo pasar?- oí la voz de puppeteer.

-Pasa...- respondí sin mucho ánimo.

Este pasó acompañado de Bloody Painter y de Judge Ángel.

-Nos dijeron que andas raro. ¿Qué te ocurre?- me preguntó Judge Ángel.

-Nada solo que... No estoy hoy de humor.-

-¿Es por alguien en especial?- Preguntó Bloody.

-Sabes de sobra que no...- Respondí a pesar de mi sonrojo.

Los 3 se miraron por unos minutos.

-Ben nos lo contó.- Dijo Puppeteer.

Yo me puse nervioso.

-Osea que es por un chico...- Sonrió Judge Ángel.

-Ya decía yo que porque no te veía en la fiesta qué hicieron el otro día.-

-A él le gusta Sally...- Dije

-Y a Sally le gustas tú y Jeff.- Respondió Judge Ángel.

Solo de oír eso me puse más rojo de la cuenta.

-Toby el operador dice que vayas...- Entró Masky al cuarto y por defecto Bloody, Judge Ángel y Pupperteer salieron.

-¿Que hacían aquí?- Preguntó.

-Nada...- Me levanté y fui al despacho del operador.

Toqué en la puerta y enseguida me invitó a pasar.

-Adelante Toby, sientate...- me invitó.

-Digame para que me buscaba señor.- Le pregunté nervioso.

-Hoy has estado extraño... Y me gustaría que me dijeras el motivo.-

-No es nada, es sólo que no me encuentro bien.- Se levantó y se puso a mi lado.

-Toby... Sé que es más que eso...-

-Enserio operador estoy bien.-

-De acuerdo puedes irte.-  
Salí del despacho del jefe y me iba a dirigir a mi cuarto hasta que oí que Sally me llamó.

-T-Toby...-

-¿humm? Dime Sally.

-T-Ten- me dio una carta sellada por un corazón. La tomé y antes de que pudiera decir nada se fue corriendo.

-¡Sally!- Apareció Ben corriendo.

-Ay que ver con Sally... Toby ¿has visto por donde se fue?-

-Ammm no...-

-¿Y esa carta?- Señaló al sobre que Sally me dio.

-Q-Q-Que c-arta..- Genial... Me puse nervioso y me dio mi tic.

Antes de que Ben me quitara la carta subí corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación.

Me tumbe boca abajo en la cama.

Al rato me decidí a abrir la carta de Sally...

Esta ponía:

 ** _"Ya_** ** _sé_** _**que**_ **_no_** _**soy**_ _**la**_ _**chica**_ _**que**_ _**desearías**_ **_como_** _**lo**_ _**podría**_ _**ser**_ _**Jane**_ _ **,**_ ** _Nina_** _ **,**_ _ **o**_ _**Clockwork**_ **_o_** _**cualquier**_ _**otra**_ **_chica_** _ **.**_  
 _ **Que**_ _**soy**_ **_más_** _**joven**_ _**que**_ _**tu**_ _**y**_ **_tal_** _**vez**_ _**no**_ **_te_** _**guste**_ _ **,**_ _ **pero**_ ** _..._** _ **Tú**_ _**a**_ _**mi**_ **_sí_** ** _..._**  
 ** _Desde_** _**que**_ _**papi**_ _**te**_ _**trajo**_ _**a**_ _**casa**_ _**me**_ _**has**_ _**gustado**_ _ **...**_ ** _Y_** _**te**_ _**quería**_ _**pedir**_ _**que**_ _**fueras**_ _**mi**_ _**novio**_ **_porfiiiiiiiiiii_**  
 ** _Hasta_** **_incluso_** _**le**_ **_pedí_** _**a**_ _**ayuda**_ _**a**_ **_una_** _**amiga**_ _**para**_ _**que**_ _**me**_ _**ayudara**_ _**a**_ _**escribirte**_ _**esto**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Por**_ **_favor_** **_acepta_** ** _."_**

Genial, ya esto era lo que me faltaba..

De repente tocaron en la puerta.

-Seas quien seas ahora no puedo...- Respondí.

-Toby... Soy yo...-


	3. 2 Recuerdos

-Toby... Soy yo Ben.-

Dudé un poco pero le dejé entrar, escondí la carta.

-Pasa Ben.- entró y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-Esto... ¿No le dijiste a nadie lo de...?-

-No ¿por?-

-Mmm... nada, es que llevas unos días raro y... No sé. En fin... ¿Has visto a Sally?-

-Eeeeeemmmmmmm no...- me puse nervioso.

-¿Seguro? Ella no te dio algo?- antes te vi con el mismo sobre que llevaba ella.-

-N-No l-la he v-visto...- mierda los tics de nuevo.

-Ya Toby... Es que creo que se me declarará, le gusto.-

-¿P-Por q-que l-lo crees?-

-La vi por la casa con una carta sellada con un corazón. Tal vez me buscase. Lo extraño es que cuando la llamé se fue corriendo.- Ben levantó la vista y se fijó en algo atrás mío.

-¿Te dio a ti la carta?- puso voz siniestra.

Miré atrás y había un sobre.

-No, que va, ¿a mi? ¿porque me la daría?-  
Bueno se hace tarde, un placer chau.- dije lo más rápido que pude empujándolo.  
Intentó decir algo pero lo empujé afuera y cerré la puerta con seguro.

¿Porque rayos esto me tiene que pasar a mí?

Me puse a pensar que podría hacer. Ben uno de mis amigos en esta casa me gusta, Sally la chica que le gusta a mi amigo el cual me gusta a mi está enamorada de mí...

Paren el mundo que yo me bajo...

Pase toda la tarde en mi cuarto, varios de los chicos intentaron que saliese pero ninguno lo consiguió.

Al final llegada la noche llegó la hora en la que Slenderman me había dicho que tenía que ir a asesinar, entonces salí de mi cuarto y me encontré con Sally.

-Emm... Hola Toby...-

-Hola...-

-¿Has leído la carta?- me preguntó nerviosa, yo solo asentí.

Antes de que dijera algo ella me dijo.

-Ya sé que tal vez no me aceptes así que preferiría que si va a tomar un rumbo positivo pues hablasemos de ello, sino lo tomará olvidemoslo.- he de admitirlo, me sorprendió viniendo de ella.

A veces puede ser tan niña y a la vez tan madura.

-Ya hablaremos de ello, no te digo que vaya a tomar un rumbo o otro pero tendremos que hablarlo.-

Sin decir más nos separamos, y al instante se me pegó Masky.

¡Dios! ¿no me pueden dejar tranquilo?

-Toby, Slenderman dice que debes matar a la familia Rouling.-

-De acuerdo, adiós...- justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta sentí una mano agarrandome.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!- Era Hoodie.

-Sabemos que algo te pasa...-

-Dejadme ya por favor...- Seguí mi camino, sali y fui hasta aquella casa. Me acerqué y por la ventana y dos chicas estaban realizando el ritual de Slenderman.  
Ya decía yo que un encargo de estos tan de pronto no podía ser por otra cosa. Esperé que salieran, rompí el vidrio y entré. Rápidamente me escondí ya que del vidrio al ser roto hizo mucho ruido.

Me coloqué tras unas cajas a esperar.

Ellas no tardaron en aparecer.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!- gritó la que parecía más joven.

-¡Callate Liz! Si es un ladrón no nos contestará.- le dijo la mayor.

-¿Crees que sea Slender?-

-Imposible, dejó sin responder la hoja.- dijo enseñando la hoja. Entonces se oyó a un bebé llorando.

-Vaya... Ve tu Miriam yo vigilo aquí.-

-Okey no me tardo, y ten cuidado.- la mayor se fue y pasé a la acción, tiré una piedrita que había cogido por el camino para tirarla y distraerla, una vez lo hice cerré la puerta con seguro sin que se diera cuenta y rompí la lámpara por la que recibía luz.

-¡Esto no es divertido!- dijo asustada. Y ahora a oscuras no hacía tanta falta que me escondiera, me fui a la dirección contraria rápido sin hacer ruido y ella corrió a la puerta sin poderla abrir.

-¡Dejame salir!- chilló y oí pasos atrás de la puerta.

Antes de que pasara nada más me pocisione atras..padre, en el (multimedia)

-¡Liz! ¡Liz!- la llamaban del otro lado de la puerta. Salí por na ventana y entré a otra cuarto que estaba con la ventana abierta así que no hubo necesidad de romper nada. Solo hice un ruido abajo. Y me volví a esconder.

-Liz, hija ¿estas aquí?- vi a una mujer pasar al cuarto. Creo que los padres llegaron y no me di cuenta.

Por lo visto... Entré en el cuarto de los padres. Había una cuna y la mujer entró a comprobar si estaba bien, en ese instante decidí aprovechar, y con mis hachas, le apuñale la espalda y cuando se dio la vuelta le clave otra en el cuello. Que graciosa... Solo soltaba gemidos mientras perdía la sangre junto a su vida.

Gire la cabeza y vi a la chica mayor en la puerta, con los ojos de par en par, sorprendida...  
Agarré mis hachas y le tiré una antes de que reaccionara.

-En toda la cabeza...- dije sacándole el hacha.

Se oyó la puerta y entró un hombre. Perfecto... Justo el me faltaba.

-¡Dioos!- corrió hacia la chica y justo agachado, le corté la cabeza.

-Esto es un trabajo bien hecho...-Reí.

Aún me faltaba alguien ya que de la cuna oí lloros, me asome.

El bebé estaba llorando y antes de que pudiera matarlo me miró... Esos ojos... Se parecían a los de...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Toby ¿estas bien?- le preguntó la chica con expresión preocupada.

-Sí...- respondió serio el chico.

Ella lo abrazó muy fuerte, Toby no sentía nada debido a su enfermedad, pero igual la correspondió.

Ella le agarró levemente de la barbilla y le levantó para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Toby, prometeme que si falto encontrarás a alguna chica que te quiera de verdad.- él se quedó callado un rato y al poco asintió.

-Niños vamos a hacer unas compras... Vamos.-

La chica le agarró la mano a Toby.

-Vamos hermanito.-

Toby despierta en un hospital, en una camilla y recuerda lo que sucedió.

-¡¿D-D-Donde está?!- se intenta mover pero los médicos no lo dejan.

Entonces ve a su madre sentada en una silla y otra camilla con su hermana en un estado pésimo. De un salto intentando que no lo pillaran va lo más rápido que puede hasta su hermana y le agarra la mano.

-T-Toby...- le miró a los ojos, sabía que sería la última vez, si que pudiera decir nada, se la llevaron.

A Toby lo subieron de nuevo a la camilla, mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas (multimedia)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esos ojos eran iguales a los de mi hermana, iguales a los que vi en aquel hospital.

Slenderman no me dejaría tenerlo y me había encargado acabar con toda esa familia bebé incluido. Pero no puedo.

Oía cada vez más cerca las sirenas y levanté al bebé y ne lo llevé.

Una vez según entré en la creepy house, me preguntaron por el bebé. Subí al despacho de Slender.

-¿Toby? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Eso es un bebé?-

-Óperador... No puedo matar al bebé, es demasiado parecido a.. Un ser que... Quise...- me interrumpió.

-A tu hermana... Bueno...- se levantó, pensé que me diría "se lo encargaré a jeff o Nina" o cualquier otro, o me robaría y se encargaría él.

-No podemos permitirnos tener un bebé aquí...- bajé la cabeza.

-Pero... Últimamente, a lo mejor, tener una responsabilidad, te ayuda a no estar tan decaído como en estos días.-

Asentí.

-Bien, pero... Te advierto... Como vea, que ignoras al bebé, o lo dejas en manos de otros... Lo mataré...-

-S-Si s-se-señ-señor...- empezó mi tic.

Me levanté con el bebé en brazos y me fui a mi cuarto. Me senté en el suelo con mis rodillas en alto y en ellas el bebé.

Tocaron en la puerta y enseguida me aparté.

Se asomó alguien.

-¿Toby?- era Vaily.

-Vienes porque ya todos tienen curiosidad por el bebé ¿cierto?- ella asintió y pasó, y junto a ella Laughing Jack, Jeff, Jane, Sally, Ben, Masky, Hoodie.

Todos se quedaron viendo al pequeño... O pequeña, no le he cambiado aún así que no sé. Pero ya entiendo a las mujeres que dan a luz y todos quieren chismorrear como es el bebé.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?- Preguntó Jeff.

-No lo sé, tendré que ver si es niño o niña.- respondí.

-Mientras no le pongas wafletin o wafletita todo bien.- murmuró Masky.

-¿Puedo cargarla?- me pidió Sally. Se la puse en brazos y le advertí que tuviera cuidado. Ben la miró con ternura.

Pasaron unas horas, y ya era las 3 AM.

-Chicos, ya creo que el bebé debería dormir.- dije, todos miraron el reloj y se fueron a ir.

-Sally, ¿no vienes?-

-¿Porque si estoy con nuestro hijo?- todos se quedaron de piedra.

-Es de Toby.- dijo Hoodie.

-Y yo soy la novia de Toby.-

¡Tierra ahora, tragame!

-Sally te dije que lo hablaríamos.- Ben se marchó dando un portazo y Sally detrás de él llorando.

El resto me quedaron viendo y decidieron irse.

Me tumbé en la cama con el bebé.

¡¿Porque a mi?!


	4. 3 Vida como padre

Genial, las cosas no podrían ir mejor, yo con un bebé, al cual acabé con sus padres y hermanas. Herí los sentimientos de Sally, hice que Ben se enfadara conmigo y de seguro nunca más me hablará.

¡QUE MÁS PODRÍA SALIR MAL!

Empecé a oler y olor muy raro y miré al bebé.

-Lo que faltaba...-

Puse al bebé entre dos cojines para que no se cayera y traté de quitarle el pañal, una vez sacado... Me acordé que no tengo más...

Entonces la criatura empezó a llorar y lloraba cada vez más fuerte, no tardaron mucho en aparecer los demás en mi cuarto.

-¡ Toby, dijiste que te encargarías del bebé!- me riñio el operador.

-No tengo pañales.- dije casi suspirando, entonces Slenderman salió de mi cuarto, todos nos quedamos algo confusos. Al poco volvió con un trozo de tela.

-Ya te vale Flacucho, necesita un pañal nuevo para cagar, no un vestido.- dijo Jeff casi gritando.

Slenderman le dio una mirada asesina y me lo dio.

-Ataselo y mañana vas tu solito a comprarle pañales.- dicho esto se fue enfadado junto con la mayoría, y solo quedaron Jeff, Dina y Sally, esta se escondía atrás de Dina.

-Oye, señor de los tics, al final ¿que es?, muy tapado está pero, ya di, ¿niño o niña?-

Me quede pensativo y destape al bebé, vi que tenía pene, los demás se acercaron excepto Sally.

-Llamale Pikachu.-

-No es un pokemon, Jeff.-

-Joder...- se quedó mirando mal a Dina.-

Yo me lo pensé pero no se me ocurría nada.

-Sally ¿se te ocurre algo?- está se sobre saltó y se fue corriendo.

Di un largo suspiro, nunca me perdonará... Y tampoco Ben.

Jeff y Dina se fueron a buscarla y yo cerré la puerta de mi cuarto.

Pude ver que el pequeño ya estaba dormido así que aproveché para yo también dormir.

Dormí un poco mal ya que estaba intentando que el bebé no se cayera.

Por la mañana el niño seguía dormido, así que le tomé las pulsaciones.

¿Que? Soy un creepypasta... Es normal que piense en que está muerto. Que por cierto no estaba muerto.

Lo cargué y lo lleve conmigo abajo.

-¡Por Dios Toby!-

-¡¿Y ahora que Masky?!- me quitó al bebé.

-¡No lo lleves al revés pedazo de bestiaa!- me lo devolvió esta vez bien.

Es pesado pero a veces tiene razón.

Seguí con el bebé hasta la sala.

-¿no vas a desayunar Toby?- me preguntó Puppeteer.

-No tengo hambre.-

-Pues dale al bebé ¿no?- dijo Nina tumbada boca abajo del sofá.

-¿Y que come?-

-¡¿Es enserio Toby?! Que va a comer, leche.-

-Ahh...- me dirigí al refrigerador.

-La leche que queda ya caducó... Y si se la das el niño explotará en mierda...- dijo Slenderman.

-Ah, Dios ¿y ahora de donde saco leche?-

Jeff se acercó y me hizo un gesto de que me fijara.

-¡JAAAAAAAANEEEEE!-

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS QUIEREES?!- Se oyó desde arriba. Y al oír unos pasos vimos a Jane aparecer, despeinada.

-Dijiste que de aquella vez... Tuviste a nuestro hijo ¿no?- esta lo miró con odio y volvió la mirada.

-Ya veo... Pues ya que estás dale de mamar al Pikachu.-

-¿Que Pikachu?-

-¡Que no se llama Pikachu!- grité.

Jane vio al bebé y dio un largo suspiro. Luego agarró al bebé, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a darle leche.

-Por cierto... ¿Que pasó con el bebé de los dos?-

-Verás queridísimo amigo Toby... Resulta que esta plana... Dio en adopción al bebé con ya 1 semana.-

-Exacto... Yo no quiero un crio y menos de ese espantajo.- dijo ya acabando de darle el pecho al bebé.

Una vez hecho me lo pasó y yo "INTENTÉ" sacarle los gases (cosa que resultó difícil y Slenderman me tuvo que ayudar.)

Tras todo ese alboroto dejé el bebé con Blody y Dina para irme a por pañales, biberones y todas esas cosas de bebés.

Sinceramente, pienso si todo eso de perdonarle la vida al bebé fue buena idea... Debería haber lo dejado en un felpudo de un orfanato y ya... Pero no sé porque, no pude o no se me vino a la cabeza justo a tiempo.

Me puse una máscara de esas típicas de Japón y fui. Tardé horas comprando y cuando llegué con la primera persona que me encontré fue Ben. No supe que decirle... Dios, me siento con tanta vergüenza.

-Hola Toby...- dijo sentándose en el sofá.

-H-hola Ben- me puse nervioso. Quise acercarme.

-Será mejor que vayas... El niño no paró de llorar y a Blody y Dina los tiene hartos. Además... Aquí tu presencia no es bienvenida.- lo dijo con mucha frialdad y yo sentí como el mundo se me cayó encima. No dije nada y subí dejando todo en mi cuarto y apunto de ir por el bebé hasta que Sally se puso delante de mi puerta.

-Ho-Hola Toby. ¿Podemos hablar?-

*Hasta aquí os dejo... :) nos vemos la próximo actualización.

Pd: concurso para elegirle nombre al bebé de Toby, el más original saldrá elegido.

Nos vemos ;* "


	5. 4 ESPECIAL 1-3

-pasa Sally.- la niña se sentó en la cama justo enfrente mío.

-Verás Toby, es que... Bueno, quisiera hablar de todo esto... Papi Slenderman me aconsejó que lo hiciera. Y bueno.-

-Esta bien. Sally la verdad, me gusta otra persona. No es que no quiera nada contigo, pero... Eres muy joven para mí.-

-Joo, siempre soy joven para todos.-

-Para Ben no...- se me rompió el alma.

-Pero no me gusta, intenté estar con él, y me obligó a jugar Legend of Zelda horas.-

Típico de Ben...

-Espero que entienda Sally...- le dije tomando sus manos.

-Pero si cambio mi físico, ¿entonces me amarás?-

-No sé como lo harías... Pero, quizás...-

-¡Con eso me vale!- salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¿que planeará?- comenté ya solo. Una vez hablado con Sally el tema fui a recoger al bebé.

Al llegar noté sobre la marcha que Bloody me mordería la cabeza. Todo su cuarto estaba patas arriba y Dina totalmente manchada de pintura morada y verde.

-¡Por fin apareces!-

-S-Siento las molestias, ¿y el niño?-

-Como tardaste, se lo dejé a Ben hace unos 10 minutos.-

-Emm okey...- salí de ahí y fui al cuarto de Ben. La casa parecía más en calma de la cuenta, ahora que me acuerdo tengo que ir donde Slender a ver si me tiene algún trabajo.

Toque varias veces en el cuarto de Ben, como no respondían decidí entrar y no pensé que me encontraría con esa escena.  
 ** _(_** _ **Multimedia**_ ** _)_**

Son tan... No, ahora no es momento para eso.

Tomé al bebé lentamente para no despertar a Ben el cual no se inmutó al apartarle al bebé y tampoco en niño se inmutó.

Le di una mirada a Ben y salí del cuarto.

Es muy lindo... Aún recuerdo esa noche, o mejor dicho... Esa mañana, él y yo en esa cama...

Ese día en que... Mis sentimientos...

No importa... Yo soy... Lo que soy, raro, anormal, ya lo decía ese maldito que se tiraba a mi madre.  
Y Ben, es... Alguien normal, le gusta una chica y yo no me meteré.

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta del despacho de Slenderman.

-Oh, hola Toby, veo que vienes con el pequeño... Emm-

-Aún no le he puesto nombre.-

-Ah ya, dime ¿a que venías?-

-¿Tiene algún trabajo para mí?-

-Dejame ver...- miró sus papeles y negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo, quizás mañana sí.-

Asentí y fui al jardín,

Durante unos minutos me quedé recargado en el banco con el niño en mis brazos tumbado al lado mío.

Aún no le he puesto un nombre ya que lo pienso...

-¡Ya lo tengo! Te llamarás...

*Fiiin~ sé, es corto y no he subido en mucho u.u U

Pero... Hoy habrá especial 3 capítulos.*


	6. 5 ESPECIAL 2-3

-Te llamaré Tod.- hablo solo ya lo sé, pero... Al menos ya tengo un nombre para el bebé.

Cargué al pequeño y nos fuimos adentro ya que empezaba a anochecer.

—

Ha pasado 1 mes desde todo lo sucedido.  
Ben ya me habla más, parece no guardarme rencor, Sally... es un caso aparte, lleva tiempo que solo se encierra en su cuarto y apenas habla. La he visto con Tails doll, espero no Trame nada malo.

Tod ha crecido un poco, bueno... Diría, mucho.

Logré convencer a Dina de que se pusiera gafas de sol y llevara a Tod al pediatra, por lo visto cuando me lo quedé tenía unos 3 meses, ahora 4... Hace amagos de querer gatear, aunque no le sale.

Digamos... No me siento tan solo, ni tan mal como antes, pero... Algo falta... No lo sé.

-Hey Toby... Toby... ¡Hey!- me gritó Masky.

-Que...-

-¿Como que "qué"? ¿Desayunas o no?- me dijo con un bol en la mano. Yo solo negué mientras le daba el biberón a Tod.

-Toby, ya apenas comes.- dijo Ben detrás mía, lo que me hizo dar un pequeño salto y él solo me miró seriamente.

-No tengo hambre...-

-Toby, si no puedes con el bebé dejamelo a mí y a Bloody.- Este la miró de forma agresiva como diciendo no.

-Es mí responsabilidad.- me levante con el niño en brazos y fuimos a la sala donde estaban Jeff y Nina.

-Hey Ticci...- me saludó Jeff

-No me digas " Ticci"-

-Vamos Ticci...- Nina le siguió el juego.

Les iba a responder pero... Me sentí mareado y cuando me quise dar cuenta Nina tenía al niño en brazos y luego me vi que estaba en mi cuarto con Jeff, Hoodie, Masky, Bloody, Puppeter.

-Hija de perra nos diste un susto de muerte...- Me riñió Hoodie.

-¿Y Tod?-

-Pikachu está con Ben...- le di a Jeff una mirada asesina.

Se me olvidó decir que TODOS en la casa saben que se llama Tod pero Jeff le comenzó a llamar Pikachu.

-Lo estar cuidando bien, tranquilo.- me comentó Masky dándome palmadas en la espalda.

Entró Slenderman y nos callamos todos.

-Toby, tengo que hablar contigo.-

Enseguida me levanté y fuimos a la oficina.  
Sé que me caerá bronca por no cuidar mi salud, por preocuparme de más del niño, etc, etc.

-Toby...- dijo sentándose mientras permanecí de pie en silencio.

-Te dejé cuidar de ese bebé, con tal de que estuvieses bien, pero no al precio de que te debilitase el cuidarlo. Si no eres capaz me veré en la penosa situación de... Matarlo.-

-No, no, no señor, puedo hacerlo, esto fue solo.. Mmm, emm... - dije muy rápido hasta que empecé con mi tic. El oficiador negó con la cabeza y me miró.

-Tienes 3 semanas, para demostrarlo. El tiempo corre.-

Salí rápido de ahí, y enseguida quise ir a recogerlo.

Estaba llegando hasta que oí una charla con Ben y... Sally.

-Sally ¿crees que sea lo correcto? Yo... Yo te puedo hacer feliz, te prometo no te obligare jugar al Majoras Mask.-

-Ben, no me gustas, dejalo ya... Sólo vine a llevarme a mi hijo o hijastro.-

-P-Pero... Dime una sola razón, SOLO UNA...- estaba apu to de intervenir pero...

-¿Crees que en esa fiesta no me di cuenta?-

-¿De que?-

-Los borrachos siempre dicen lo cierto. Justo cuando... Tú...-

 _-_ _FLASHBACK_ -

Era la fiesta y Ben estaba al lado de Sally.

-Oye Ben... ¿sabes?-

-Um?-

-Lo he pensado y... Creo que sí... Sí quiero ser tu...- no pudo terminar cuando Ben la besó.

Pero al poco se levantó y fue con Toby a bailar reggaeton.

 **EN** **EL** **CUARTO**

-Ben... Sally es linda...- dijo Toby borracho.

-Es muy pesada... La besé pa callarla...- dijo también Ben por el efecto del alcohol.

Ben y Toby lentamente juntaron sus caras dispuestos a besarse y luego sacarse la ropa. Sin percatarse de que Sally estaba justo tras la puerta...

-¿Seguro Ben? ¿No le harás daño a Sally?- Ben solo se le tiró encima y... Comenzó a suceder la pura pasión entre ellos. Al separarse, lo que dijo Ben a Sally le rompería el alma.

-Solo me gustas tú...-

 _-_ _Fin_ _del_ _Flashback_ _-_

Me quedé impactado, no recordaba nada de eso.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Sally entiende que estaba borracho!-

-¡¿Y porque tienes una foto suya en tu cuarto?!-


	7. 6 ESPECIAL 3-3

-S-Solo es una foto de amigos Sally...- dijo Ben nervioso.

-¡No te creo! Deja ya de ser tan falso Ben, declarate ya... o bueno mejor, nop, porque Toby... será, mío. - comenzó a reírse y entró en el cuarto de Ben y este la siguió, cuando vi a Tod en los brazos de Sally, salí de mi escondite y sin decir más se lo quité de los brazos.

-Uy hola Toby , ¿tanto extrañabas a nuestro pequeñito? -

-Sally, te repito, NO-ERES-SU-MADRE- le dije elevando la voz, ella solo se calló y sonrió de nuevo.

-¡Vamos al parque Toby! Así lo sacamos a pasear.-

-Eso Toby, vete con tu maldita novia.- dijo Ben dando un portazo detrás suya al entrnar al cuarto.

Sally solo miró, negó con la cabeza y tiró de mí para que la siguiera, decidí contenerme ya que en ese momento sólo tenía ganas de aporrearla e irme, pero sé que si lo hago el operador me castra. Lo que más me molesta no es esto, el que Sally esté detrás mío, sino que Ben, me odiará por siempre.

Al cabo de un rato, llegamos a una zona del bosque y nos sentamos, Tod solo tiene 3 meses casi así que no puede subirse solo en demasiados sitios. No hicimos nada, sólo estar quietos y mirando al horizonte.

He de aclarar que en ese parque no había nadie, era un parque abandonado.

-Que bonito día hace.- dijo Sally sonriente.

-Odio los días soleados...- replique de mala forma.

No quiero estar ahí, no tengo ganas de estar ahí. Pero me toca joderme...

-Si apareciera una chica hermosa que sólo te quiere a ti y nada más que a ti... ¿serías su novio?-

\- Y yo que sé... no sé, supongo.-

No hubo mucha actividad, pasaron las horas y Sally hizo varios intentos (MUY PATÉTICOS) de besarme.

-Toby, vamos por favor, solo un piquito, uno muy pequeñín. -  
-No.- me agarró del la cara y justo estaba acercándose rápido.

-Toby el operador dice que...- aparecieron Masky y Jeff.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿interrumpimos algo? Tórtolitos. - dijo Jeff.

Sally lo miró con mala cara, se levantó y se fue.

-Me habéis salvado la vida... Está empeñada en que la bese.-

Masky a diferencia de Jeff se quedó pensativo.  
-Ya bueno, Toby el operador que mates a los Gastrell, aquí te paso los datos y me voy, que también tengo trabajo.- sin más palabras se fue y se quedó Jeff.

-¿Y tú Jeff? ¿no tienes nada que hacer?-

-Si pero el espectáculo no me lo pierdo, ¿Crees que esa pesada de 8 años te dejará tranquilo? Obviamente no, todo por venganza. -

-¿Y a ti que más te da?- Le di la espalda.

-A ti también te dio una carta ¿verdad? A mi me dio una, solo tu y yo le gustamos pero ella no nos gusta a ninguno.-

-Muy bonita charla pero ni me importa ni me interesa.-

Jeff solo dio un largo suspiro y se fue en menos de un segundo. A veces cuando quiere ponerse serio se pone.

Entré para dejar a Tod en la cuna, al final entre pitos y flautas se me ha hecho las 8 pm.  
Tod tardó un poco en dormirse, pero lo conseguí. En cuanto me dirigí a la puerta sentí una mano tocarme la espalda.

-¿Te vas?- oí la voz de Dina, asentí sin mirarla y sin tampoco dejarla hablar salí rápido.

 ** _Narra Dina_**

Toby salió y ni siquiera pude hablar con él. La verdad, últimamente se ha descuidado mucho, y sigue mal por lo de Ben. Quisiera conseguirle una novia, quizás eso sirve para animarlo. Sé que perder un amigo por una chica debe ser duro, nunca debí ayudar a Sally. Pensé que sólo era un jueguito, algo que serviría para poner a Ben celoso, nada más.

-¿Te sucede algo?- me preguntó Bloody abrazándome por detrás.

-No, nada sólo ando pensando.- frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿segura? ¿Es acaso por la reunión que planeaste?-

Le pedí a Masky y a los demás de la creepyhouse hacer un reunión. Puede,parecer tonto hacer una reunión solo para conseguirle novia a una persona que tiene un hijo adoptivo y no siente amor por nadie excepto ese crío.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos estuvimos todos reunidos en el salón.

-No me puedo creer que haya accedido a esto.- refunfuñó Slender.

-Es por una buena causa, ¿O acaso prefieres tener a un Toby que a duras penas cumpla su trabajo?- pregunté con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Pero si Toby está cumpliendo con su empleo bien.- Replicó Hoodie.

-¿Hasta cuando? Porque con esa salud que lleva, mucho en enfermarse de verdad no tardará.- me apoyó Bloody quien no estaba completamente de acuerdo con hacer un reunión pero igual está de mí lado.

-Yo le advertí, o se cuida y cuida a su crio o al niño me lo cargo.-

\- No me refiero a eso, independientemente de que lo cuide o no, o se cuide o no. ¿A caso estáis dispuestos a verle mal por el resto de la vida? - dije ya algo molesta al extremo de gritar.

Hubo un muy largo silencio.

-¿Y si es gay?- preguntó Ben, nos callamos mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que pasa en las fiestas, se queda en las fiestas Ben.- dijo Jeff murmurando.

-Bueno, ok ok ¿ Y de donde sacamos una chica para él? No somos una agencia de citas.- dijo Eyeless Jack con ironía.

Los miré a todos, fijamente en silencio, lo cual le dio misterio a todos incluso a Bloody Painter.

-Es simple... Si Clockwork no quiere, no conocemos a nadie más y ninguna de nosotras está disponible o nadie quiere estar con él...-

-¡Yo si quiero!- me interrumpió Sally.

-Sally eres muy pequeña para él. - le dijo Ben con rintintin en la voz.

-Bien... como decía, si a ninguna o CASI ninguna de nosotras nos gusta, tendremos que recurrir a alguien que pueda hacer o encontrar a alguna chica, para Toby.- proseguí.

-Te refieres a...- dijo Laughing Jack.

-Sí...- Asentí lentamente.


	8. 7 Pelea con Ben

*Holiiiiiis~ bueno bueno... aqui ya dejo el séptimo cap. Un favor a los lectores por ciertos problemas, dígame por si acaso ven algo raro en el capítulo anterior ya que he notado varios problemas pero a la hora de arreglarlos no me a aparecido fallos. Muchas gracias *

A la mierda, me mintieron, esa familia ni siquiera vivía en esa zona. Vaya mierda, y he tardado 2 horas en volver.

De camino por la entrada del bosque vi a alguien . Una chica, creo... desde aquí no veo bien.

Me acerqué poco a poco, y la pude ver mejor (MULTIMEDIA)

He de admitirlo era linda, pero... Estaba cogiendo las notas, o bueno eso creo, a mi me han dicho que si veo a alguien en el bosque lo trate de matar.

No tuve mucho tiempo ya que esa chica se giró y me miró.

-Ah, hola, tu debes de ser Jeff ¿cierto?- dijo con una voz muy fina pero cálida.

-No, soy Toby, ¿de que conoces a Jeff?- pregunté, es raro esto, que una chica así porque sí venga y pregunte por un asesino.

-Es que soy una nueva creepypasta y ,en dijeron que me vendría a buscar Jeff o alguien, aunque ha 1 hora y nadie viene...- dijo algo desanimada. Bueno, sea o no mentira igualmente si la llevo con Slenderman cumplo mi trabajo, si es verdad no pasará nada, y si es mentira la matará. Bien...

La agarré del brazo.

-Ya te acompaño yo, ven conmigo. - Ella sonrió por unos minutos.

-Gracias, por cierto, me llamo Carmen. - No le respondí nada sólo me centré en llevarla a casa y punto, además a estas horas Tod ya se habrá despertado, ningún bebé duerme más de dos horas.

Durante el camino fuimos hablando de un poco de todo, hasta llegar a la casa, enseguida casi arrastrandola la metí a la casa, toqué fuerte la puerta del despacho de Slenderman, una vez esté salió le dije con voz muy rápido casi como si me pusieran ultra velocidad.

-Bien, Carmen, Slenderman, Slenderman, Carmen, dice que es la nueva creepypasta, y que Jeff la iría a buscar cosa que no hizo, si es cierto o no lo dejo a tu criterio, aquí la dejo y me voy porque Tod ha estado solo en mi cuarto estas 2 horas así que, nos las vimos chau.- Salí de ahí corriendo a mi cuarto, donde mi vi para mi sorpresa a Ben apoyado en la cuna mirando a Tod.

-Si que tardaste en venir...- dijo sin mirarme pero sin embargo supo bien de mi presencia en ese momento.

-Tod se despertó al poco de irte, pero no te preocupes nos encargamos Clockwork y yo...- prosiguió.

-Ah, g-gracias, ya si q-quieres te p-puedes ir.- dije con uno de mis tics, entonces se dio la vuelta y me miró con esos ojos, negro con iris completamente rojos.

-Oíste lo que hablé con Sally ¿no es así? -dijo serio con mirada penetrante. Sólo me salió asentir, no sé que quiere ganar de esto, jugar conmigo o hacerme daño.

Se me acercó lentamente sin quitarle mis ojos de encima.

-Esa chica... No sé su nombre, pero no me solo que vino contigo... como estaba planeado. Es un reemplazo de novia.- dijo serio.

-No creo es una creepypasta más.- dije en un tono seco.

-¡¿Que bien, seguirás soltero, si para ti todos somos uno más. Sally que es para ti?! ¿Una putilla más? Sabes que yo la amo, la amo. Y sin embargo tu buscaste quitarme la, tu y ese mapache a quien llamaba mejor amigo.- dijo notandose en su cara con un gran gesto de enfado.

-Todos lo planeaste, ¿cierto? Emborracharme, violarme, ¡hacer toda esta mierda!- dijo gritando lo cual despertó a Tod, a quien enseguida fui a calmar.

Ben guardó silencio unos minutos, y cuando fui a poner a Tod en la cuna, estuvo a punto de irse.

-¿Desde cuando Ben?- Le pregunté sin mirarlo. Él me miró de forma extrañada.

-¿Cómo?-

-Desde cuando, eres un hijo de perra mal nacido que desconfía de mí, su amigo, su jodido amigo de esa forma. ¿Todo mi culpa? Discrepo, yo bebí porque Jeff me insistió, y te recuerdo que no estuvimos ni juntos durante la fiesta, sólo nos juntamos acabando la para follar, aunque te moleste. Y si Sally te odia es tu misma culpa no haber te acostado conmigo, no haber dicho eso. ¡Todo es tu culpa! Maldito enano de las narices.- en ese mismo momento solté todo, todo lo que callé , todo lo que sentía, no... TODO el DAÑO que tenía a dentro lo solté, en esas palabras y en forma de lágrimas. Y en las frases finales le lancé un hacha, logró esquivarlo pero ya hizo que todos subieran y entrasen mirando la escena. Yo llorando, Ben con cara de susto pero a la vez indiferencia y Tod llorando.

Slender entró vio todo y volvió a salir, los demás algunos sacaron a Ben y otros se quedaron conmigo.

Todo esto me dolió, quiero negarlo, pero por más que niego, la realidad es que siento algo por Ben, y es algo serio. Que él no me corresponde.

Todos estuvieron el resto de la noche evitando que Ben y yo nos cruzasemos, cosa que fue fácil, no salí, estuve que Tod todo lo que quedó de noche, el único peligro era cuando iba a por el biberón, o iba a servicio.

-Toby, cuéntame ¿que ocurrió con Ben? ¿Porque reaccionaste así?- me empezó a preguntar Jane junto a Nina. Pero... De mis labios no salió nada.

Llegó la hora de ir a dormir y ya CREÍ que me iban a dejar sólo pero, Slenderman mando a Hoodie a dormir conmigo. Según él, para que mientras dormimos todos, no hayan incidentes.

A pesar de todo...

Me desperté por la madrugada a eso de las 3, vi a Hoodie durmiendo a pierna suelta... ¡Vaya vigilancia!

Sentí la llamada de la naturaleza así que fui al servicio, una vez acabé salí y miré la puerta de al lado, es la puerta de Ben.

Dispuesto a irme sentí que algo me tiró hacia atrás y se cerró la puerta.

-¡¿Ben?!-

-Sssh... No hagas ruido.- dijo serio, antes de que pudiera decir algo...


End file.
